vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth
Rebirth is the first episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-third episode of the series. Summary REBUILDING HOMES AND RECRUITING NEW FAMILY — After months of being holed up inside his compound, Klaus enlists the help of Elijah and Marcel in plotting his revenge against the Guerrera werewolves, and vows to take down anyone who poses a threat to baby Hope’s existence. Elijah watches helplessly as Hayley spirals downward while mourning the loss of her daughter and struggling to adapt to her new hybrid status. Exiled by the Guerrera werewolves, who now control the French Quarter, Marcel is still reeling over the destruction of his vampire family, and attempts to rebuild his home with the help of Josh. Elsewhere, Cami, who is attempting to regain some normalcy in her life, seeks comfort in a surprising place. Last, Davina continues her plan to use Mikael against Klaus, but gets sidetracked when she meets the mysterious, yet charming Kaleb, who holds a few secrets of his own. Plot }} ﻿﻿Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Natalie Dreyfuss as Esther (in Cassie's body) * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn (in Vincent's body) * Daniel Sharman as Kaleb * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa * Chase Coleman as Oliver * Nishi Munshi as Gia * TBA as Hope Mikaelson Quotes :;San Diego Comic Con Promo :Rebekah: "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost." '' : :'Elijah: "I'm concerned about Hayley. She grows more savage by the day. Can you not see she's falling apart?" :Hayley: "I'm a hybrid now. I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches that tried to kill my baby? They're worth nothing more than food." :Niklaus: "New Orleans is a vicious place. New enemies are everywhere, some of them you might never see coming." :Kaleb: "I'm Kaleb." :Davina: "Davina." :Camille: "The city is being run by gangsters and you guys aren't doing anything about it!" :Niklaus: "I need to act, I need to spill blood." :Camille: "I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired." :Marcel: "The wolves have the numbers." :Niklaus: "Oh, we don't need to hit them all! Just the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon. Ahh...Tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt." :Marcel: "Look around. This is ground zero for a new vampire community." :Mikael: "I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires." :Niklaus: "They're in possession of something very dangerous to us." :Marcel: "They have the stake that can kill you." :Davina: "Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash you to be the monster that you're so eager to be." :Elijah: "I came to make you an offer. Find me the white oak stake and I'll let this vampire community continue." :Esther: "A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work. We have a family reunion to plan." :Niklaus: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" :Esther: "Niklaus. I've been expecting you." :Elijah: "Father...How...?" :Mikael: "Hello son. We have some unfinished business." :Niklaus: ''"I met the witch. I looked in to that girl's eyes, and I swear to you, she is not just guided by our mother-- she '''is our mother!"'' :Elijah: "Niklaus... our father... I saw him. He holds the stake." :Niklaus: "Ah, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" Trivia *There will be a time jump of four to six months, possibly four months to match with the parent show's time jump. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D2Sud7yuFY *WHAT’S IN A NAME? | The explanation behind the season premiere’s title, “Rebirth,” is two-fold, according to Plec. Not only is it indicative of the episode’s theme — the loss of Klaus’ baby, the start of his new life, etc. — but it also has a special meaning for the show, itself. “Every title we use, we try to make it a song title from New Orleans or an artist from New Orleans,” Plec said. “Rebirth is one of the best brass bands in New Orleans, and they were in our pilot. We’ve been waiting to use that title for 22 episodes.”http://tvline.com/2014/07/21/the-originals-season-2-hayley-elijah-spoilers/ *Hayley will go on a rampage against those who are responsible for forcing her to give up Hope. *Klaus and Elijah will argue about how to handle Hayley's recent transition into a hybrid. This parallels how Damon and Stefan argued over their methods of teaching Elena the best way to be a vampire during the first few episodes after Elena's transition in TVD's season 4. *The 12 werewolves with the rings are killed. *Francesca and her brothers are killed by Elijah and Hayley. *Davina is using esthers grimoire to find an unlinking spell to unlink josh and marcel from Klaus. *Its revealed Vincent is finn and kaleb is kol. *Esthers plan is to control the werewolves, witches and have a family reunion. *Klaus plans for Hayley to become the queen of the wolves. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Kaleb and Gia in the series. Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode Rebirth could be a reference to Hayley's new status as a hybrid or the struggles of Klaus to move on after his daughter's gone away. It could also be a reference to the characters that were brought back to life in the season finale. Cultural References *'The Rebirth Brass Band' is a New Orleans brass band. They were featured in the pilot episode. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Season 2 Trailer-0 The Originals - Season 2 Trailer The Originals - New Rules Trailer S2 Sneak Peek The Originals 2x01 Sneak Peek 1 "Rebirth" (HD) Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The Originals 2x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Rebirth" Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The Originals - Rebirth Clip 1 Pictures |-|Promotional= Klaus_and_Hayley.jpg 10646922_642298775877482_817061683253463203_n.jpg Originals-season-2-5 1000x710 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-4 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-3 1000x672 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-2 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-1 1000x666 FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(a).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(i).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(e).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(h).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(g).jpg Hybrid Hayley.jpg S02-21.jpg S02-4.jpg S02-5.jpg S02-8.jpg s02-27.jpg s02-31.jpg s02-19.jpg s02-10.jpg |-|Screencaps= Originals-season-2-dead-brother.jpg|Kol Mikaelson Hybrid Hayley.jpg |-|Behind the scene= S02-21.jpg S02-4.jpg S02-5.jpg S02-8.jpg s02-27.jpg s02-31.jpg s02-19.jpg s02-10.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Premieres Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide